Flipnote Katana: Forbidden Blade
by Darkiceflame
Summary: In the world of Hatena, three heroes have been chosen by the fates. Their purpose is to transport a sacred sword known as Kuroleukos to a safe haven before it can be used to free the demon king. A continuation of the series Flipnote Katana on Hatena
1. Chapter 1

Flipnote Katana: Forbidden Blade

Flipnote Katana is a story originally written by the creator Trent. At this time, I cannot use the symbol depicted in the story, so I'll attempt to remedy that. I probably wont even use it that much.  
>Anyway, this is my version of Flipnote Katana. It is similar, yet different in many ways. Enjoy.<p>

You can tell a day is going to be bad when you wake up in a place you've never seen, while a guy sitting next to you is being mauled by a demon.  
>Those day suck.<br>Maybe I should explain in a bit more detail. My name is Jacob. People usually call me Jake. I am five-foot-ten and have raven-black hair which always seems to be messed up. I've gone at that hair with gel, combs, brushes, and even a weed whacker (long story) and yet it still taunts me with its shoddiness.  
>I have pale green eyes and lightly tanned skin. I'm not the strongest guy around, but I could survive on my own if need be.<br>At the moment, those survival instincts were needed pretty badly.  
>I watched in horror as the behemoth's teeth ripped into the flesh of his victim. The man screamed, and threw some small knife-like objects into its face. These did nothing to faze the beast.<br>That was when I did the most idiotic thing it's possible to do when you're faced by a nightmarish blob of black goo, eyes, and teeth.  
>"Hey! Over here!" I called.<br>The beast dropped the man from its maw, then turned to look at me.  
>"Is that your face? Or did you just hide inside a giant black sack to hide your ugliness?" I taunted.<br>The creature roared. A smattering of black goo flew from its gaping jaws as it screeched.  
>I simply took a whiff of the air and covered my nose, trying desperately not to choke.<br>"Oh, man! What did you eat this morning? It smells like a herd of dead cattle mixed with a city dump and some Tabasco sauce!"  
>Have I ever mentioned that I'm pretty good at taunting enemies? It's both a strength and a weakness.<br>The demon was outraged. Nobody was allowed to insult his breath, and he was going to prove it.  
>With surprising speed, the behemoth leapt forward. It took all my reflexes to dodge out of the way.<br>"Hey, you kid!" a voice called from behind me. "Get away from that Bloat Demon!"  
>Bloat Demon? He had to be joking.<br>"That beast can kill you!" the voice continued.  
>"Noted" I replied. "And I really don't care."<br>The Bloat Demon opened its mouth in an attempt to swallow me. I managed to jump out of the way at the last second. My leap caused me to land next to the mangled guy the demon had been chewing on earlier.  
>"You're a fool" the man rasped. This was definitely a different voice than the one I'd heard a minute ago. "That beast is unstoppable without weapons."<br>I grimaced. "Suppose I had weapons. How would I take it out?"  
>the guy looked a bit shocked, but still replied. "Aim for the rune on the top of its head. Stab it, smash it, whatever you've got."<br>"Anything else?" I tried not to stare at the mass of red that was his arm.  
>"Bloats are quick, but they are horrible maneuverers, and can't change direction well" the man continued. "They are also incredibly stupid. Use this as an advantage."<br>"Thanks" I said kindly. "But, I don't actually have a weapon."  
>The man looked a bit surprised. "Then what is that that I sense on your person?"<br>I looked down in surprise. The only thing I seemed to have with me was my DSi. I must have stashed it in my pocket before I blacked out.  
>"This thing?" I asked, pulling it out."<br>The man gasped. "How did you get ahold of that?"  
>"Umm... bought it at GameStop" I replied.<br>"It is a powerful weapon" the guy insisted. "Remove the stylus to face your foe!"  
>"You're kidding, right?"<br>The man was going crazy. "The pen is mightier than the sword. That's an old saying here. And, it's true. Creators who come here have found that they could do the same."  
>I was seriously confused now. What was the guy talking about? Creators?<br>I didn't have time to wonder. I quickly grabbed my stylus and pulled.  
>And pulled.<br>And continued pulling, until I held, not a pen, but a Japanese Katana.  
>"Wow" I said quietly. "That's new."<br>Meanwhile, the "Bloater" finally realized I was no longer standing in the spot where I had been five minutes ago. It turned and let out a savage roar.  
>"Well, now the odds are stacked in my favor" I announced. "Have at me!"<br>The Bloater rushed forward. I stood stock-still. At the last second, I rolled to the side, holding the blade out. The edge grazed the creature's hide and left a long cut which oozed dark blood.  
>As the beast was distracted by the pain, I maneuvered around to its backside. There was a ladder-like set of spines leading up its back. I quickly climbed to its head.<br>The Bloater realized what I was doing. It let out a shriek of terror as my sword fell. It punctured the skin like I was stabbing a very large grape. The rune on its head was split perfectly down the center.  
>The Bloater gave another weak cry as it died. I almost felt bad for it.<br>Then, I remembered that it tried to kill me. That took away all feelings of grief.  
>I returned to the wounded man. Lifting him by his good arm, I slowly helped him limp back over toward some houses. There was a small crowd gathered nearby.<br>One man, who I assumed had been the one ordering me to get away from the demon stood in awe. His face was beet-red, and he moved away numbly as I passed.  
>"He must be a slayer" one person muttered as we passed. I spared a glance in the direction, and the voice quieted.<br>"Where do you live?" I asked the man quietly. "We'll get you home and see to those wounds."  
>The man nodded. "The third house on the right."<br>As we approached the building, a tall woman appeared in the doorway.  
>"Angelo!" she called, pronouncing the name like On-hello. "I told you that you were not well enough to fight the demon!"<br>"And I did not listen" Angelo replied. "I am sorry dear."  
>I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I should probably go now..."<br>"But, where will you go?" Angelo asked. "You fell from the sky, I don't see how you're going to get back up there."  
>I shook my head in confusion. I had fallen from the sky? I think I would have remembered that.<br>"I'll tell you where he's going" a voice called behind me. "He's coming with me."  
>I turned to see a boy of about fifteen standing on the path. "It takes guts to attack a demon, kid. I'm amazed at your talent." he stared at the blade I held. "Strong and confident. You're just like him. The name is Linkable, by the way."<br>"Jake" I replied. "And, who do I remind you of?"  
>"Just a guy I used to know" Linkable replied. "It doesn't matter now."<br>Linkable wore a dark green jump-suit complete with a Santa-style hat. He wore a belt with a sheath attached, and held a knight-style sword. His appearance was remarkably similar to that of the hero Link from Legend of Zelda, which was probably where the name Linkable came from.  
>He quickly led me to his small house nearby.<br>"We just moved in a year or so ago" he informed me. "Demons destroyed our last home."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry" I managed.<br>"Don't be!" Linkable smiled. "It was getting musty anyway." He jiggled the door handle, which held fast.  
>"Don't you have a spare key or something?" I asked as he tried to open the clearly locked door.<br>"No" he grunted. "But I know that Zizi is in there." He knocked loudly. "Zizi! Open the door!"  
>"What's the password?" came a feminine voice.<br>"What?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Open this door!"  
>"Not even close!"<br>"I don't know your stupid password. Just let me in!" Linkable's voice had risen in pitch at this point. Whoever this Zizi was, she sounded like a pain he had to deal with often.  
>"If you wish to enter, you must bring us... a shrubbery!" Zizi decided.<br>"You might want to take a step back" Linkable warned. I stepped away, and he slowly brought his foot back behind him.  
>"Kyah!" Linkable screamed. He brought his foot forward with such force that the door was knocked clean off its hinges.<br>"Temper, temper Linky" Zizi teased. "The password was 'please'. Don't you have any manners?"  
>Zizi looked about Linkable's age. She had long, brown hair and a blue and black striped shirt along with a pair of regular jeans.<br>"Please" Linkable muttered venomously. "I have the one Trent told us about."  
>"Oh joy" Zizi quipped. "You kicked down the door over the guy a stupid elf told you about?"<br>Linkable grew angry. "He slew a Bloater with nothing but a sword. It took him about six seconds."  
>Zizi sniffed. "It would only have taken Trent five seconds to do the same..."<br>At that moment, a girl of around seventeen burst through the door. She had dark hair with a yellow streak running down it. She wore a simple purple T-shirt and jeans.  
>"DB? Linkable asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"<br>The girl- apparently dubbed DB- was about to speak when she noticed me. Her eyes lit up with interest.  
>"Oh! Who's this?" she asked Linkable.<br>"This is Jake" Linkable replied "And he's able to talk, so ask him yourself."  
>DB gave him a pitiful look, before turning to me. "My name's Dayani, but everyone calls me DB."<br>"Nice to meet you" I replied politely. In a lower voice, I whispered "Are they always like this?"  
>DB giggled. "Linkable's usually not this surly..."<br>"Hey!"  
>"...But Zizi is definitely bipolar, as you've probably guessed."<br>"Hey!"  
>DB smirked. "I'm joking! But, seriously Linkable, what's got your goat?"<br>"A demon" Linkable replied casually. "And the fact that this same demon- a Bloater, by the way- just happened to rush into town and go on a rampage. I'm pretty sure that's enough to make anyone angry."  
>DB smiled again. "Well, I think I know what will lift your mood."<br>Linkable straightened up. "What?"  
>"Well, I'm not sure, but a kid who just fell from the sky would definitely make me happy."<br>"Why would that make you happy?" Linkable asked sarcastically.  
>DB sighed. "People falling from the sky? Guys slaying demons like they've been doing it their whole life? The ones from Alpha's prophecy are here."<br>Linkable's eyes flashed with interest, but it quickly faded. "Good for them."  
>DB lashed out so quickly that I barely even saw her move. Her blow landed squarely on Linkable's jaw, sending him sprawling.<br>"What was that for?" Linkable demanded.  
>"Wake up Linkable!" she ordered. "You've been acting strange for the last few days. What's wrong? There's something You're not telling me."<br>It was at that moment that another person entered the room.  
>"Darn it Dayani, You're fast!" the boy protested. He wore a grey muscle shirt and cargo pants. His hair was short-cropped, and he was panting heavily. "I've never been beaten in a race before. How in the world..."<br>It was then that the boy looked up at Linkable and hissed.  
>"What is that thing?" He asked.<br>"That's Linkable" DB replied.  
>"I don't mean his name, I mean what is he?"<br>Zizi stepped forward. "He's a person, of course. DB, who is this guy?"  
>"His name is Bryan" DB replied. "And, just because he's wearing weird clothes doesn't mean he's not a person."<br>Bryan smirked. "And I guess that wearing a weird black imp thing like a hat is normal too?"  
>"What are you talking about?" Zizi demanded.<br>It was then that a chill went up my spine. Before I fully realized what I was doing, I had pulled my sword from my DSi and had knocked Linkable's sword away.  
>"He's an imposter" I said simply. "That' or something's controlling him."<br>Linkable turned to me with an amused look on his face. "I'm impressed, Tora. I'm aware that seeing the true form of demons isn't your specialty, but I suppose it comes from having elven blood."  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked.<br>Linkable's head burst open. Not literally, but some strange black liquid erupted from his scalp. The goo conglomerated into a black creature about six inches tall.  
>"Demon" DB muttered. "I should have known."<br>The implike demon hissed as it leapt into the air. It flew over Bryan's head and out the door.  
>"Stop it" Zizi cried.<br>I stepped forward with my sword. "I plan to."  
>Faster that I thought possible, I took off. I swear that I left an afterimage of myself behind. The ground flew past under me so quickly, I could barely see it.<br>Yet, I saw every detail of the world around me. It was exhilarating.  
>It was also terrifying.<br>At speeds most Olympic racers could only dream of, I caught up to the imp. It turned in surprise to greet my fist. There was a sickening snap as its head twisted to the side.  
>"Filthy half-breed" the imp cursed. "I'll shred you to pulp!"<br>With sword drawn, I parried each swipe of its wicked claws. I felt like I was fighting a wall of knives. It took all my concentration just to keep it from injuring me.  
>"Even your elven speed cannot match mine!" the Imp declared triumphantly.<br>There was a sickening crunch as a large metal war hammer was brought down on top of it. The Imp gave a shriek as it died. It's body had been flattened like a pancake.  
>"Apparently, that can" Bryan said smugly.<br>I looked up, slightly dazed, to watch Bryan touch the end of his hammer to the pen slot of his DSi. The huge slab of metal instantly compacted to a small enough size to fit inside the pen slot. Soon, the mighty weapon was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Nice shot" I managed to say.<br>"Thanks" he replied. "You're not half bad with a sword either."  
>"C'mon" I said. "Let's go make sure I didn't kill the Link impersonator."<p>

He appeared as I sat on the bamboo sleeping mat.  
>A boy of about fifteen years simply appeared next to me. He wore a red shirt and pants, and sported a green hat.<br>"You finally showed up, huh?" the boy asked.  
>"Who are you?" I asked in confusion. It wasn't exactly normal to see a weird kid appear next to you.<br>Suddenly, the boy's face changed. It seemed to flicker slightly, then become the face of another. This person had completely scarlet eyes with small catlike pupils. Fangs protruded from his mouth, and a forked tongue tested the air like a snake's. A strange symbol which resembled a 'T' appeared under his left eye.  
>"What's it to you human?" the voice snapped. It was completely different from the one I had heard a moment ago.<br>"I'm sorry" I said, slightly repulsed. "I just thought..."  
>The boy's face flickered again, and the calm young man appeared once more. "My apologies. That was Kurokaze, who isn't the kindest soul around. My name is Trent, what's yours?"<br>"Jake" I replied. "And what do you mean by 'that was Kurokaze'? Do you have MPD or something?"  
>Trent giggled. "Multiple Personality Disorder? No. I'm a regular guy; I just happen to have a demon hitching a ride."<br>I recoiled in shock. "So, you're part demon?"  
>Trent shrugged. "More like the demon makes me tote him around everywhere."<br>"Harsh" I said quietly. "So, this Kurokaze is part of you?"  
>He nodded. "Ever since I came here. Supposedly, I was the reincarnation of the legendary hero Tora. That's why the weapon contained inside my DSi was Kurokaze, an ancient demon in the form of a sword. He was also the guardian of one of the Demon Eyes."<br>"Was?" I asked. "You're using the past tense. You say that you 'were' this Tora guy's reincarnation. What, are you not any more?"  
>Trent shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is... I'm dead."<br>"What?" I cried in shock. "How is that possible? You're sitting here next to me!"  
>There was a blur of movement, and Kurokaze appeared once more.<br>"The answer to that is simple, halfling" Kuro hissed. "While Trent and I battled the Demon King, he decided that the only way to stop him was to combine our powers and seal him away forever.  
>"So we did. We pooled our energy, and Trent ran at the king. He used me to pierce straight through the king's heart-"<br>"An item which he stole" Trent added.  
>"-Stole back" Kuro insisted. "It was his to begin with.<br>"Anyway, the combined power was not quite great enough. So Trent gave up his soul."  
>"His soul?" I asked. "How can you just give up your soul?"<br>"It can be done" Kuro replied. "But the comitment sealed him inside the blade alongside me, but transformed it into a new sword: Kuroleukos- the Blade of Light and Darkness."  
>"That's the sword you hold now" Trent added. "And it's also the one and only key to open the Demon King's prison."<br>I took a moment to process what I had just heard. This sword was the most powerful blade in the world?  
>"So, what do I have to do with it?" I asked.<br>"There is a volcano in the dark lands" Trent replied. "That is where Kurokaze was first forged. Only in that lava can it be destroyed. But you must not be seen by the evil eye of Sauron as you engage in your epic quest along with several people with hairy feet."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"No. Get a life you Lord of the Rings geek."  
>Trent turned and looked around. "It sure is calm here."<br>"Of course it is."  
>Trent looked a bit confused. "When Jennie, Alpha and I were on our quest, we barely ever got ten minutes of quiet before we would get attacked by some demon."<br>It was then that the night was pierced by a horrible scream.

Five minutes earlier.

"So, you claim you didn't see it?" Zizi asked.  
>"I don't even know who the guy you're talking about is. Heck, I don't know anything about this place. I'm waiting for someone to spill the beans." Bryan replied.<br>"It's late" Zizi replied. "If you didn't see it, maybe it was only a hallucination."  
>"I saw it" DB piped up. "It's kinda hard to miss when the Eye of Tora appears and grabs onto someone. Giving them speed, directing their sword..."<br>"Is anyone going to explain who this Tora guy is?" Bryan asked.  
>"That would be me."<br>Bryan turned in alarm to the source of the noise. A man in a black leather coat was standing in the doorway. He wore black pants and a top hat. As he entered the room, he tapped a cigar against the door frame, causing a cloud of ash to plume in a cloud on the floor.  
>"Ace, what have I said about smoking in my house?" Zizi asked angrilly.<br>"Sorry" Ace said apologetically.  
>"You know that smoking is a bad habit right?" Bryan asked. "It turns your lungs black and burns away all the vili, or whatever they're called."<br>"Well I don't give a darn" Ace replied, as the author replaced his actual word with "darn". "I'm not like you, I could have my lungs torn out- heck I could have most of my vital organs torn out..." the author now added "heck" to replace the actual word. "...And it still wouldn't kill me."  
>Bryan inhaled through his mouth. He did not like this individual. Ace struck him as the guy who went into casinos- not because he was trying to earn money, but because he had money to burn. He had many of the characteristics of a snobby rich man.<br>(I doubt this is Ace's actual personality, but he's never gonna see this, so what do I care?)  
>"Tora, he was a guy that people respected" Ace began. "He was one of the sole survivors of his villiage after the demon hordes torched it to the ground. The guy had courage and spunk above all other warriors.<br>"On a dark night, Tora and his two companions charged the Demon King's castle. The three waged an epic battle and were very nearly killed.  
>"Right as they were about to be destroyed, Tora stole Kurokaze, one of the Demon King's two soul-swords, and shoved him back into that flaming cesspit which he came from."<br>Ace stood there in silence for a moment. "The term "The Eye of Tora" refers to the fact that Tora sealed the defeated king's left eye- not his actual eye, just a symbol of power- inside Kurokaze. Since Trent was the last wielder of the eye, this expression refers to him."  
>"So, you're saying that some kid just showed up and helped Jake kick butt out there?" Bryan asked.<br>"Oh, no" Ace replied. "Trent is dead. He sacraficed his soul to seal the Demon King away. Again."  
>Bryan's head was pounding. This was so much to take in, and it wasnt even the full story.<br>Just then, Linkable burst into the room.  
>"There's trouble" he said grimly.<br>"Link! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Zizi scolded.  
>"It doesn't matter" there was an odd expression on Linkable's face. "The girl is out there, and she's being attacked."<br>Nobody understood what he meant. Then, a horrible, blood-curdling scream ripped through the night.  
>"It's Jake's other companion" Linkable announced grimly. "And she's about to die."<p>

AN: I feel like I put too much into this first chapter, yet, at the same time, not enough. Maybe I should have split this in half...  
>Lots of excitement for Jake's first day on the job. Who knows what's going to happen next?<br>Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	2. Chapter 2

I have to admit, I lost interest in this one for a while. I've had so much going on, it sorta got out of hand. I've barely had time to update, and I wasn't keeping up with it.  
>I was a step from chucking the idea completely when I looked in the comments yesterday. To my eternal surprise two new reviews were posted. The submitter of the more recent one's name was dbcupcake, which, for those who don't know, is the same DB from my story. Gosh, I'm gonna have to watch what I type knowing that she's probably reading this right now.<br>That was a pleasant surprise, but the next comment down stopped me cold.  
>Sitting there, all jolly and happy looking was the name. It was an anonymous reviewer, with the simple title of 'T'.<br>My eyes went wide as I read it. It was a review from ithe/i T, also known as Trent, and the creator of my all-time favorite comic on Hatena.  
>I know this probably sounds kinda dramatic, but this was a guy who I respected. And he found my story, read it, and ienjoyedi it? I was in shock. It's like a basketball lover who plays the piano doing a private concert for Shaquille O'Neill and having him like it. Of course, Trent isn't Shaq, but, for me, he's pretty darn close.  
>For those who don't know, I can't draw worth beans. So, Trent sort of became one of my role models on Hatena. I loved his series, and follow him on deviantART as well. And him congradulating me on something I did struck it home. I'm going to keep this series up until the end. Of course, I've said that about many stories, but I mean it for this one.<br>Gosh, I wrote all that stuff about Trent, I sort of left out DB. It's awesome when you meet someone you know (not necessarily on a physical basis) in a new place. It's one more thing that the two of you enjoy. But, like I said, I'm going to have to watch how I portray DB, since I know that the real Dayani is out there watching me. Maybe I'll let her slay some demons, though that might not be one of the real DB's greatest interests. She was barely in FNK, so I'm kinda going on scratch with her character.  
>So, note to people on Hatena who are reading this: If I portray your character in a way that you don't like, please don't kill me. I'm fine with maiming and flaming (Ha, that rhymes) but I'd really like to die in a way other than being throttled by someone from FNK.<br>Also, I've changed the spelling of Bryan's name to Brian. Don't ask me why, most of you already know I'm insane (not literally, but you get what I mean).

With all that said, on to the story.

Brian was confused.  
>He had been thrown into a world of demons and Link-imposters; he'd discovered that his DSi stylus could now become a giant war hammer; and he was able to see monsters posessing people. On top of that, everyone thought he was the guy from some prophecy made by someone named Alpha, and that that other kid, Jake was destined to either save or destroy the world.<br>Oh, and the last member of their predestined trio was about to die. What fun!  
>Stepping out into the street, Brian saw something which sent a shiver down his spine.<br>It was like a scene from a Legend of Zelda game. The quiet, medieval-type houses resting in the mist, were under seige. A grotesque creature stood at the end of the row of dwellings, looking into the eyes of a young girl. This beast resembled a skeleton, but its bony form was a dark ebony, as if it was constructed of obsidian. It was much larger than the average human, standing around twenty feet tall. its horned skull was topped by a black, dented war helmet. But the attribute that really stood out was its eyes.  
>Brian stared into those two flaming orbs and knew he was going to die. The monster was so horrible, it stared into his soul and knew he could not escape. He was doomed, idoomed!i  
>Brian shook his head. "Keep it together man. It's some mind trick. Focus on bringing that thing down."<br>He walked forward, sensing the group from the house-minus Linkable-following behind him. He heard Zizi take in a sharp breath.  
>"A Risen Soul" she gasped. "That's necromancy. Only really powerful demons can create them."<br>"What exactly iis/iit?" Brian questioned.  
>It's a creature who died and was reanimated. I'm guessing it's the bones of a powerful demon."<br>"So, how do we stop it?" Brian prodded.  
>"We pretty much don't" DB answered. "We'd have to separate the head from the body and destroy it. It's a perfect ploy, because the skeleton is so massive, it'll be a real pain to take it out."<br>"Then let's focus on getting her away from it" Brian decided, pointing toward the girl who seemed to be frozen in place with fear. "Where's Jake when we need him?"  
>As if on cue, a dark form darted out of the shadows and toward the beast.<br>Brian smiled. "It works in the movies, and I guess it works here too."

(Jake's POV)  
>I rushed toward the huge beast. It glanced toward me, and something told me not to lock eyes with it. I averted my gaze as I called out.<br>"Hey, ugly! Where did they go to find parts for you, a history museum?" it wasn't the best line, but I don't have the best witty remarks while I'm tired.  
>The skeleton roared. My plan had worked, the creature's attention was on me.<br>Now, it was time to initiate the second part of my plan: Run.  
>I took off like a bolt of lightning. Despite my advantage in speed, the behemoth still followed me. It stepped away from the girl, which had been my goal.<br>I nodded toward Brian who understood immediately and moved to get around behind the specter. I smiled as it walked toward me. I could see its jet black bones creaking as it advanced. I drew Kuroleukos and prepared to attack.  
>"I don't know what you are, so I'll call you Bartholomew" I grinned. This seemed to agitate the beast even further. I looked toward Brian to see him ushering the girl away. I sighed in relief. Now I could take this thing out safely.<br>Suddenly, Bartholomew roared. The sound seemed to be a combination of a half-drowned cat being shoved inside a set of bag pipes and run over, and the horrible crunching noise you hear when you break a bone. I got the impression that whatever he was doing wouldn't be good for me in the near future.  
>A second later, a horde of skeletons came racing around the corner of a house. I realized with a chill that they had come from the direction of the nearby graveyard. Whatever this thing was, it was powerful enough to raise and control the dead.<br>"So, you brought some more playmates over?" I observed. "I guess I'll have to send them away before I deal with you!"  
>Zipping forward, I cleaved straight through the ebony spine of the first skeleton. It fell with a shriek, bones crunching against the ground.<br>I was a whirlwind of steel. I slashed through skeleton after skeleton, but something was going horribly wrong. The creatures were pulling themselves back together, reknitting bones, and soon stood before me once again.  
>I swore. This was going to be difficult. I didn't know anything about these things, so I had no advantage. I couldn't find a weak spot either. This seemed impossible.<br>"I could really use some of that demon power right now, Trent" I muttered.  
>"You got it" a voice replied, startling me. I looked at Kuroleukos to see a small cyclone encircling the blade.<br>"Thanks" I muttered, before lunging. Dark wind crushed the skeletons, forcing them back with the power of a typhoon. I spun the whirlwind around, until a good fifty-foot space was between me and the closest skeleton.  
>"So, what are these things?" I asked.<br>"Risen Souls" Trent replied, materializing next to me. "Tricky to create; even trickier to kill. Each one has a demon charm concealed inside its skull. The only way to defeat the soul is to destroy the charm, and the only way to destroy the charm is if you crush the skull, which must be detatched from the neck first."  
>"Good to know" I smirked. "And what about Bartholomew?"<br>Trent gave me an odd look. If you mean the big one, he'll be the toughest. That helmet has powerful enchantments around it. To deactivate it, you have to shatter it with something that has human blood on it. It doesn't matter what hits it; as long as the item has at least a drop on it, the enchantments are done for."  
>I nodded. "Then let's get smashing things."<br>I rushed forward, decapitating one skeleton and shattering the lost appendage. The beast screamed as the life fled from it once and for all.  
>I mowed the small ones down, but Bartholemew was getting closer. He now held a sphere of black flame in both hands, and was preparing to launch them.<br>"Kuro!" I cried, and the demon knew what I needed. As the flaming balls flew toward me, dark wind surrounded my sword and extinguished them.  
>"Thanks" I smiled.<br>"Don't think I did that for you" Kurokaze said rudely. "I just don't want you to die quite yet."  
>I smirked. My adventure so far had told me at least one thing: Kuro was not the kindest cow in the barn.<br>"We're not in a barn, and I'm a demon!" Kurokaze protested when I told him this. "Demons are evil! It's in the job description!"  
>"Whatever" I smiled as I resumed hacking apart foes.<br>Soon, Brian was at my side, and we worked together. I knocke the heads off, and Brian crushed them.  
>A skeleton screamed as it lunged at me. Its claw caught me unaware as it scraped my chin. I felt immense pain as the creature's dark energy was pulsed into me.<br>"We can't keep this up" I panted, "There are too many; we have to take out the big one!"  
>Brian grinned. "Anyone for some croquet?"<br>"This is insane!" I screamed as Brian brought his hammer around against the large piece of wood on which I was crouching. If it weren't for Kuroleukos digging into the wood, I would have fallen.  
>As it was, I was rocketed up toward Bartholemew's head. My wooden golf ball wedged itself between his arm bones, and i quickly began to ascend. Bartholomew tried to knock me off, but I held on and managed to reach his shoulder.<br>I smirked as I wiped a bit of blood from the gash the skeleton below had made. I slapped it onto Kuroleukos and jumped.  
>I swear, my jump must have carried me ten feet into the air. I swung my blade down, shattering the helmet. I next spun as I descended and lopped off the bony head. It fell to the earth where Brian was waiting. My momentum caused me to arrive at the same time Brian's hammer swung. Our combined weapon power was amazing, and the severed skull stood no chance. With a final wail, it exploded into onyx powder.<br>I watched as the remains of Bartholomew's body crumbled into dust. The threat was no more.  
>I smirked and turned to Brian. "We did it."<br>Having said this, I immediately pitched forward and fainted.

(Zizi's POV)  
>We all gathered back at my home, where DB immediately whipped out a medical kit and began treating Jake's wounds.<br>"It's just a minor cut" DB informed us as she pulled a needle and thread from the kit. "But you can never be too careful, especially with demons. A lot of them are full of dark magic."  
>I ran over to a medical cabinet and pulled out a bottle. "I have just the thing!" I declared, running back. I gave the bottle to DB.<br>"In there is a potion used specially to counter dark magic. It's like super-strong antiseptic!" I said proudly.  
>"That's perfect" Db nodded, taking the bottle. She quickly applied the potion to Jake's cut. The split immediately looked better, and Db went to work with the needle and thread. Within moments, the only signs of the mark were several rings of black from the string.<br>I now turned to the girl who Jake had rescued. She had sandy blonde hair and calm, brown eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore a simple cyan blouse with jeans and white tennis shoes.  
>"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked.<br>"Cammy" she replied. "Cammy Thomas. Can you tell me where I am?"  
>I gave Cammy the basic "You're in Hatena package which everyone else had recieved. I explained how Hatena was another reality, running parallel to earth, which could be viewed on Earth through an aplication known as Flipnote. She was still quite confused, saying that Flipnote was simply a drawing program. I kindly explained that when Flipnote met the human internet, a rift was formed, allowing her world to gaze into ours, and she had somehow managed to slip through that rift.<br>After I finished, she looked at me in a sad sort of way and asked "So, will I ever get home again?"  
>I had no words to give, and she seemed to take that as a no.<br>As I turned back to Jake, I watched a solitary tear trickle down her cheek.

(Jake's POV)  
>I was lying in bed, trying to sort through everything I had learned today. It was all a blur. I recalled most things which I had done, like slaying the Bloater and the skeletons, but the fine details were left out. I still didn't know where I was, or how I got here.<br>I rolled over and tried to sleep, deciding that questions could wait until morning.

So, Cammy is introduced and has a near-death experience. Meanwhile, Brian is still confused, and Jake is making plans to interrogate everyone with information. The next chapter might take a while, due to school and other priority stories, but please stick around for the next FNK: Forbidden Blade.

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! NaNoWriMo is over, and I am back in business! I will not be posting my story (mostly because I didn't finish...) but I will be writing again!

I lost a bit of info for Battle Arena, but I should be able to recover it. Don't worry, it's top on my list!

Also, does anyone think I should post my old Digimon story that I tried to write a while ago? It's not the best, but it'll keep you occupied...

So, lots of things on the way! Everybody get ready, and be happy!

Last note: I need a bit of help. I want to be able to properly illustrate my OC Digimon for Digimon Encore, but my drawing skills leave something to be desired. If any of you are good artists, look me up on deviantART (same username. He he...) and be on the lookout for concept art I will post of Lepumon, Phasedramon, and other OC forms. (don't worry. They aren't too difficult to draw!) Drop a comment on the character you want to try, and I'll know to look for it.

Thanks everyone!

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...


End file.
